Zelda Characters go on Fear Factor
by Kilik22
Summary: The name says it for you. I am changinc my pen name to Feirce Diety22


The Zelda Characters go on Fear Factor  
  
#Link, Zelda, Skull kid, Rauru, Mido, Saria, and Malon are all watching TV#  
  
Zelda: There's nothing on.  
  
Mido: HEY DARUNIA! WHERES THE POPCORN!?  
  
Darunia: Don't worry Milo its coming  
  
Mido: ITS MIDO YOU BIG OAF!  
  
Link: He he he, milo, he.  
  
Mido : ITS MIDO! MIDO, MIDO MIDO!!  
  
Zelda: Jesus, calm down Mil- err, Mido.  
  
Darunia: How much butter you want Brother Link?  
  
Zelda: Brother?  
  
Link: Not much  
  
#Skull kid switches to Fear Factor#  
  
Skull Kid: OH BOY!! MY FAVORITE SHOW!  
  
Darunia: I dunno, I kinda like the Kiddy Korner Live Puppet show.  
  
#everyone stares at him#  
  
Darunia: What?  
  
Saria: We didn't need to know that.  
  
Announcer on TV: Hello and Welcome to Fear Factor! I am your host Lenzo! And-  
  
Zelda: Hey! He runs the Photo Shop!  
  
Link: SHUT UP!  
  
Lenzo: Our visitors today are: Ingo of Lon Lon Ranch!  
  
Link: Oh dear God.  
  
Lenzo: Talon of Lon Lon Ranch!  
  
Talon on TV: HI MALON!  
  
Malon: DADDY?!  
  
Lenzo: And last but not least: GANONDORF of . Hey wait a minute, where are you from?  
  
Ganondorf: Your ass.  
  
Lenzo: O.K. then, lets start!  
  
~1 hour later~  
  
TV announcer #2: Hello Fear Factor fans! Want to try your courage on our show?  
  
Link: OK!  
  
Zelda: Hell no! Link, its easy for you to go on, but that's because you have the Triforce of Courage!  
  
Darunia: She is right brother.  
  
Link: SHUTUP ABOUT THE BROTHER THING!  
  
TV Announcer #2: just call this number: 1-800-FEAR. That's 1-800-FEAR. Call now and test your courage!  
  
Link: I think we should do it.  
  
Mido: No, I think you should go jump off of a cliff into an endless pit.  
  
Saria: SHUTUP MILO  
  
Mido:: ITS MIDO! M-I-D-O!  
  
Malon: Sure lets go.  
  
Darunia: If brother Link wants to, DARUNIA WANTS TO!! #Pounds chest and roars#  
  
Zelda: Ok king kong, stop. NO WAY AM I GOING ON THAT SHOW!  
  
Link: You don't have to go if you don't want to.  
  
Zelda: Really? Thanks Link. #Link dials 1-800-FEAR# on the phone#  
  
Fear Factor Operator (FFO): Yes may I help you?  
  
Link: I would like to sign up for your show.  
  
FFO: Ok, State your name and age and all those who are with you who want to join.  
  
Link: Link and I am 19, Malon, also 19, Saria. 5, Darunia, 30, Milo, 5  
  
Mido in background: MIDO AND I AM 19!!!!  
  
Link: SHUTUP! Ok where was I? Oh ya, Mido 5, Skull Kid, 12396, #Grins evilly# Zelda, 19.  
  
Zelda: WHAT!!!!!??? #Tackles Link to the ground and pummels him.)  
  
FFO: Is that all sir? Sir??  
  
#Darunia picks up the phone#  
  
Darunia: Yes that is all  
  
FFO: Be near the Graveyard at 12:00 AM next week.  
  
Darunia: ok thank you.  
  
~11:59 next week~  
  
Lenzo: Greetings, I am your host Lenzo. I will give you a rundown on what will happen.  
  
Zelda: I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!  
  
Lenzo: well too bad.  
  
#Link laughs#  
  
Skull kid: why are we here?  
  
Lenzo: LET ME FINISH RUNT! Ok the first challenge is to go into the grave at the top of the cemetery and learn the song down there, memorize it, and come back up. The song will change for each of you so you don't cheat.  
  
#Everyone looks at Zelda#  
  
Zelda (below her breath): Shit ~12:00 AM next week~  
  
Lenzo: HELLO FEAR FACTOR FANS! I am your host Lenzo! And welcome to another heart pounding thrill ride of Fear Factor! Our Visitors today are: Link, Hero of Time! Milo,  
  
Mido: MIDO!!!  
  
Lenzo: Mido of Kokiri Forest! Saria, also from Kokiri Forest, Darunia of Goron City! Malon, beauty of Lon Lon Ranch!  
  
#Malon slaps Lenzo#  
  
Lenzo: and Zelda, WIMP OF HYRULE CASTLE!  
  
Zelda: HEYY! #Beats Lenzo to the ground#  
  
Lenzo (weakly): Ok, the first challenge is for the contestants to go down the grave at the top of the cemetery and learn the song down there, memorize it, and come back up. The song will change for each contestant.  
  
Zelda: Shit.  
  
Lenzo: OK Link! Are you Ready?  
  
Link: YEA!  
  
Lenzo: THEN GO ALREADY YOU IDIOT!  
  
#Link jumps down the grave, and comes back up in 10 Seconds#  
  
Link: The song is "The Song of Healing"!  
  
Lenzo: CORRRRRECT!  
  
#Darunia jumps down without a thought, and comes up in the same amount of time#  
  
Darunia: ARE YOU TRING TO GET ME KILLED?? THERE ARE REDEAD DOWN THERE AND YOU MAKE ME PLAY THE GORON LULLABY DOWN THERE???  
  
Lenzo: oops,  
  
Darunia: YA ILL GIVE YOU OOPS! #Beats lenzo and throws him down the grave#  
  
Skull Kid: Aww, I don't get a turn?  
  
Zelda: YES!  
  
#Link 'accidentally' pushes her down there#  
  
Link: whoops.  
  
#Darunia and Link seal the grave and leave with the others#  
  
Zelda (faintly): LINK I AM GONNA KILL YOU WHEN I GET OUT!!  
  
Ganondorf: Hey baby.  
  
Zelda: Huh? Ganondorf your down here?  
  
Ganondorf: let me #grins evilly# hold you so you don't get scared.  
  
Zelda: LINK I WILL KIIIILLL YOU!! AHHHHHH!!!!  
  
The end 


End file.
